For The Camera
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir are basically Paris's live celebrity show, but never before had anyone discovered either of their identities after an Akuma battle until now.


"Cat Noir's totally into you, girl." Alya nudged her with that bright smile that told her that Alya knew more than she should.

Marinette gasped. Her mind reeling before the fact that everything that happened in their suits was filmed all throughout the city, and Alya had been lucky to get in on that job.

They only went live when a detecter went off or when someone spotted them, and so she'd never been able to catch even a glimpse of the footage that seemed to vanish once she was back to her civilian self. The little footage that remained tended to be on the LadyBlog, whatever Alya recorded of the Akuma fights, or lately, whatever she saved from one of the hidden cameras around the city.

As a side effect, no one knew her identity or at least she thought so.

"W-What do you mean?" Marinette walked towards class and had a feeling in the pit of her belly that may be Adrien knew though she doubted that he could. Would he still like Ladybug if she did? She'd been so careful to avoid being seen in costume outside of Akuma fights too.

Her parents hadn't really said anything about her being a superhero or rather a 'game' for all of Paris at all this morning when she'd seen them before she rushed out the door to get to class and thus she never quite thought that they could know. At all.

She trembled slightly from the knowing look in her best friend's eyes, "Oh, I forgot, you never get to see the footage. Well, last night's Akuma went live and now everyone knows you and Cat Noir's identities. We saw you for longer though. Cat Noir was a blurry flash on the camera before he vanished from sight."

"All of Paris knows who I am?" Marinette asked, shifting next to her best friend.

"Well, except Hawkmoth and Cat Noir. We don't let Hawkmoth get to see your identities." Alya sent a knowing smile her way though only two people not knowing her identities wasn't much of a relief. Hawkmoth had been voted on and accepted by Paris long ago, and his first Akuma was meant simply to draw Cat Noir and Ladybug out of hiding. No one was quite sure whether he actually wanted their Miraculouses or not. He was basically the producer to their little 'show.'

Marinette hated being a walking celebrity when she was transformed, hated how people could pry that closely into her personal life, but she'd always been careful wherever she detransformed, and yesterday, she hadn't seen the camera at all. Her skin felt off, overly sensitive, when she realized that Cat Noir probably detransformed not all that far away from where she had.

"Just, I didn't sign up for this." She hadn't realized when she'd first became Ladybug that she'd be signing up for a temporary run in as a reality show star; she'd been extra careful to be different than she normally was in order to not let anyone know once she realized that she was more of a celebrity than a superhero.

"Oh, it will be okay." Alya waved it off now, "May be Adrien will really like this 'new' side of you."

More than likely, he'd never even notice it was her. "Hey, Marinette, Alya." The boy in question waved to them from his seat.

"Can you believe it? This guy here said that he was asleep yesterday when the feed was live." Nino shrugged.

"Aww," Alya pouted, "You missed Ladybug's identity going live."

"I did?" Adrien looked more confused and surprised than bummed over this new piece of information, and Marinette didn't blame him; Ladybug had always tried to keep her identity a secret.

"Apparently so," Marinette shrugged, "I was doing my Physics homework." She dutifully ignored the look that Alya sent her way.

"Did you understand it?" Marinette was relieved that he was still just as friendly as ever; she was more scared than she should be that he'd change with knowing her secret identity. She was relieved that he was still willing to help her out and that he hadn't seen it.

"Yeah, it took me a while though." She took her seat beside him and tried to steady her racing heart.


End file.
